1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup device, and in detail relates to an image pickup device for carrying out metering with a plurality of photosenors, and controlling light amount of a strobe unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the event that subject brightness is dark, appropriate exposure is obtained by using a strobe unit to provide supplementary light. In this case, reflected light amount returned to the image pickup device varies according to subject distance and subject reflectance etc., and it is impossible to ignore the influence of background light etc., and therefore an image pickup device has been known in which before taking a picture pre-flash is carried out using a strobe unit, the amount of reflected light at this time is measured, and reflected light amount of the strobe unit is controlled (flash light amount control) using metering values at the time of this pre-flash and metering values for normal light.
For example, Japanese unexamined patent application No. 2000-155358 (laid-open Jun. 6, 2000) discloses performing metering by dividing a metering region into a plurality of regions, performing metering in a state where a flash unit does not emit light and a state where the flash units emits pre-flash, obtaining subject reflected light as a result of pre-flash in each of divided regions from a difference in metering results, and selecting a flash light amount control object region for the flash unit from each of the divided regions based on the reflected light amounts.